Gulzár
Gulzár was the first Sorcerer of Angmar to serve the Witch-King with the dark arts of necromancy. He specializes in dark magic involving horrid diseases and pandemics, summoning acolytes who host deadly viruses to spread to Angmar's enemies as a form of bio-terrorism. His knowledge of the dark arts is so great, that he can even absorb the knowledge of enemy heroes, acquiring new powers to use against them. Should he be faced with a deadly situation, Gulzar can transfer his spirit into any one of his acolytes as a means of escaping death. Abilities 'Level 1: Plague Bearers- '''Gulzár summons a group of his acolytes and conjures a terrible plague within them. Any enemy unit who comes near to the Plague Bearers will suffer poison damage. an additional group of Plague Bearers will be summoned per Temple of Twilight level. Left click on the desired target area. '''Level 3: Spread Plague- '''Gulzár releases the plague held in his acolytes map wide in a deadly explosion, dealing heavy damage to any units near to a Plague Bearer. Left click to activate. '''Wandering Soul-'''Gulzár dissolves his physical form and becomes manifest in his acolytes. Left click onto an allied Plague Bearer. '''Level 7: Deadly Ritual- '''Gulzár sacrifices all of his Plague Bearers to raise them from the dead as Barrow Wights. Left click to activate. '''Level 10: Steal Ability- '''Gulzár uses his magical knowledge to steal the ability of an enemy hero. He may not steal a new ability if he dies and is revived. Does not work on Hobbits and summoned Heroes. Left click hero. Tips Gulzar is the "Wizard" of Angmar, who attacks with long-range bolts of decaying magic. His other means of attack involves summoning plague bearers, who can infect enemy units with a poisonous disease. Being that Gulzar mostly works off of the magical aspect of Angmar by utilizing the power of sacrificed acolytes to produce devastating effects on enemy units. It's an aesthetically pleasing motive to build temples of twilight so that you have other sorcerers to accompany Gulzar's acolytes, but it's also essential because Gulzar can only be summoned if you have a tower of sorcery in one or more outposts. Chances are, if you have Gulzar out on the field, you have at least one of these towers, so your sorcerers can use any magical spell regardless of their specialty. Use a combination of the plague bearers' pandemics and the sorcerer's unit-killing powers to prevent your enemy from conjuring a force strong enough to overwhelm you. Just as important as pumping out other sorcerers is making sure Gulzar can keep zapping people with dark magic. Gulzar has excellent range with his attacks, but that's about all he has aside from his powers. Knowing this, leveling up with Gulzar will be slow and grueling, but rewarding overall. As Gulzar levels up, he will be able to do even more with his plague bearers as he researches new magical powers. Keep in mind also that the more plague bearers on the map, the more powerful these powers become--keep summoning these acolytes constantly. At level ten, Gulzar will be able to steal the powers of enemy heroes, studying their magical prowess and absorbing the knowledge into himself, making himself even more dangerous and adaptable as a hero unit. Alas, immortal as he claims to be, Gulzar can be easily killed in battle. He is slow and weak--cavalry are his bane. they can avoid his plague bearers, dodge the spells of nearby sorcerers, run up close to him, and slay him in seconds. Knowing this, it may be a good idea to train one or two groups of hillmen armed with spears to act as his personal bodyguard from a charge of cavalry. Quotes Summoned ''"I am immortal." Selected "clapping Congratulations." "What?" "That experiment was to be eradicated..." "Only my arts can make the great race flourish again." "It doesn't matter." Moving "Do it." "If only we had the time to read it together..."Category:Angmar Category:Hero Category:Requires Update